Hero Stuff, you Wouldn't Know About It
by Sucker for Baby Blue
Summary: (drama with a superhero twist, plus action and adventure of course...duh)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**** New Mission**

_**Nightwing POV**_

Batman appeared on a holographic screen as I researched some things about project Kr for Conner. "Nightwing, Coast City is enduring some sudden radioactive energy. It's just becoming noticeable and we don't know how long it's been producing. For all we know, it could have something to do with The Light. It's very dangerous so be careful. You head out tomorrow." Batman informed and I nodded. "Where is the rest of the Team?" He asked as I continued doing my research.

"Out-"

"And you didn't go with them?"

"No, I decided to stay here, get some things done." I answered. "Alright. Batman out." His screen flattened and disappeared. After a while, the Computer announced the entrance of the Team. "Recognized: Tigress-B07... Superboy-B04... Beast Boy-B19... Miss Martian-B05... Aqualad-B02... Kid Flash-B03... Impulse-B23... Lagoon Boy-B18... Batgirl-B16... Robin-B20... Wonder Girl-B21... Blue Beetle-B22... Bumblebee-B17... Zatanna-B08... Rocket-B09... Gaurdian-B24."

"Hey, we've got another mission-"

"Please don't tell me it's the Reach again." Rocket sighed.

"No, I think they're gone for good, but it might be the Light again. There has been some radioactivity in Coast City. We're headed there tomorrow to find out who's behind it." I explained and they nodded their heads motioning they understood. "Did you find out anything else about Cadmus?" Conner asked, walking up to me. "Nothing you don't already know. Sorry, bud." I say, patting his shoulder then starting to walk to my room. "Get some sleep! We don't know what we're up against tomorrow!" I called before walking into my room and heading to bed.

**...Next Day...**

The 16 of us made our way to the Bio-Ship. Miss Martian controlled her like usual while everyone sat, buckled in their seats. "Going into Camouflage Mode." Miss Martian announced, starting to fly over Coast City. I got some more information for the mission; it was making people very ill, and was senseless, so no one would know if it was around. I threw everyone a pair of special glasses that would help them see radioactivity signatures around them. "These are goggles that'll help you notice the radioactivity. The darker the color gets, the stronger the signatures are, which means you're getting close to the main source, the person behind this. Alright, Aqualad, Lagoon Boy, you two are going to search in the water near the beach." They nodded and Miss Martian opened the exit of the ship where Lagoon Boy and Aqualad dropped into the water underneathe. We started to fly over our next stopping point, the forest. "Okay, Tigress, Gaurdian, Wonder Girl, Zatanna, Beast Boy, you'll check the forest." Their seat belts unbuckled and they left the ship and into the trees." Next, we headed towards the city, where the rest of us would search. "Kid, Impulse, you're going to race around and see what you can find, but stick together. Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, you'll search from up top, and try to stay as close to Kid and Impulse as much as possible. The rest of you, you're with me. We'll be checking around the buildings."

Miss Martian hid the Bio-Ship like usual and the rest of us were off into the city. She had already telepathically linked the Team and everyone went into stealth mode and we started with the top of the buildings. The streets weren't busy like Bludhaven, Gotham, or Metropolis though. There weren't any radioactivity signatures near, so we went deeper into the city. "We've got some light radioactivity near Central Coast City." Bumblebee messaged from I'm guessing Central Coast City. "Do not go in it." I messaged back, going for everyone. "There's radioactivity in the forest too-" Zatanna started. "The plant's are shriveled and dead." Beast Boy added, along with Wonder Girl, "But it's not dark, it's still light radioactivity." "Nightwing, look. There's radioactivity here." Superboy pointed out, putting his hand on my shoulder then pointing with his finger. "There's radioactivity in uptown Coast City. But still light." I announce to everyone. "So if it's spred throughout Coast City," Robin began, Batgirl finishing his question, "Then where is the main power source?" "I think we've found the answer to that." Lagoon Boy replied.

_**Aqualad POV**_

Lagoon Boy and I were swimming near the coast when there became radioactivity. Nightwing ordered us not to touch it, so we didn't swim into it. We swam infront of it since it spread slowly in water. The color in the goggles became darker the farther we looked past the radioactivity, which came from inside a cave. "The radioactivity must be coming from underground because the source is in a cave underneathe the city." I explained, awaiting farther orders. "We need to see what it does." Gaurdian messaged. "Leave it to me. If anything bad happens, I can reverse it with my majic." Zatanna exclaimed and Nightwing allowed her to. "Nothing happens when you touch it," She said after a pause. "Zatanna!" Tigress yelled worriedly, and everyone figured she decided to breathe it. "I'm okay, I'm back, I was able to do the reverse spell. Whatever you do, don't breathe it. It'll give you a burning sensation in your throat and you'll feel like you're choking." Zatanna suddenly explained neutrally, lifting a weight off everyone's shoulders. "Aqualad, Lagoon Boy, you're not going to be able to swim into it then." Nightwing stated and Lagoon Boy became a little disappointed. "We may not be able to go through the obvious way, the cave, but maybe we could go through the sewers. Without water up to our gills, we should not have to breathe through it." I suggest. "Good idea, now, everyone, make your way to the beach, Aqualad, Lagoon Boy, go to the sewers and follow the radioactivity there. We should end up in the same place." Nightwing ordered and Lagoon Boy and I got out of the water.

We passed eachother in the process, briefly making sure everything was planned correctly, then we were off. "You just had to say the sewers." Lagoon Boy complained aloud so the rest of the Team wouldn't hear. "Yes. It was either this or no participation in this mission at all, unless you wanted to die trying to go through the radiation in the water." He didn't reply after getting the message to just suck it up and deal with it. "We're getting closer!" Lagoon Boy messaged excitedly. "So are we. We're almost to the cave." Nightwing messaged back. "So what happens when we figure out who's behind this?" Robin asked. "What we usually do, fight." Nightwing answered in a slightly amused and playful tone. After a while of walking in the sewer, the color became very dark, but a wall stopped us. "Neptune's beard, we're at a dead end!" Lagoon Boy claimed angrily. "No, I think we are here." I say, walking up to the wall. "We're swimming through the tunnel into the cave now." Nightwing informed. I felt around the wall. "It's behind this wall. Lagoon Boy, help me push it out." He stepped next to me and we pushed the stone wall out until it made a screeching noise, telling us we were getting somewhere.

We kept pushing the stone wall until it popped out, creating a loud bang when it flipped onto its back. The rest of the Team's heads popped up from the water. We were all in the cave now, just as planned, without getting anyone hurt. After changing back to stealth mode to get them dry again, Lagoon Boy and I walked to them. There was air in the cave along with a platform with a large secured metal door, leaking dark radiation. "It must be behind this wall." I state, quite the obvious. "How do we get it open?" Blue Beetle asked. "I can open it." Superboy insisted, but Nightwing declined. "We don't want to force it open and break it. An alarm can go off, and we don't know what's behind this wall." He walked over to the wall and plugged his hacking cord into the passcode system of the door. He began his hacking process. "Alright, almost done, so get ready. We're about to find out what and more importantly who's behind this door." Nightwing said, everyone getting into fighting position and getting ready to battle. The process was finished and Nightwing backed away to infront of the metal door. It slowly began to ascend. When it was fully opened, everyone sent the same glares of confusion. No one was in the large room...or lab. We cautiously entered the lab and began to look around.

Almost everything was contained in metal containers, and there were plenty of warning signs everywhere. There were containers of chemicals and DNA of unusual creatures, not even adapted to Earth. "What is this place?" Miss Martian asked, looking around. "Some type of laboratory." Kid Flash answered. Batgirl started, "They're probably mixing these chemicals with DNA to-" Rocket finished her sentence, "Make who ever is producing all that radiactivity around the city." "Guys, look!" Impulse said, and we ran over to him. It was another metal door, but it was way smaller than the first door. "What do you think is in it?" Tigress asked as everyone stood in suspense. "Well, we're about to find out." Nightwing said, pushing through the crowd to start hacking the passcode system again. When the process was over, the door began to rise, but this time, we did have to fight. The room was surprisingly large, full of about 50, drone, robot things. Their eyes lit up green and they all activated. The Team immediately began to destroy them as they emerged from the room.

I figured who ever was behind this knew we were here about now, since we destroyed the drones. Nightwing told us to wait outside the pitch black room while he went in first. We watched from outside cautiously and curiously. He searched for a light switch, his hands examining the walls. When he managed to find the button to turn on the lights, we all were surprised. "You can come now." Nightwing messaged, walking up to a body in some type of containment cell. "Who is she?" Robin asked. "I don't know." Nightwing answered. Her head hung low and she had a white outfit and her hood covered half of her face. Lasers contained her and she seemed to be unconsious. "She's alive. I can hear her heart beat." Superboy exclaimed. "We've gotta get her out of that. Maybe she'll wake up then." Kid Flash said. "Can't you hack something or something?" Superboy asked. "I would if I had something to plug my cord into!" Nightwing slightly snapped. "Hold on, we don't know who she is or what she's capable of." Tigress started with Bumblebee agreeing, "Yeah. Hell, for all we know she could be behind all of this." "How could she be behind all of this if she is all tied up like this?" Beast Boy argued. "Could be a set up." Wonder Girl suggested, turning it into a girls vs. boys arguement. "Look!" Nightwing yelled, silencing them, "We are getting her out of here, and if she's behind this, we've got what we came here for." I walked up to the containment, arms lit up with blue. I swung my blue sword and when it hit the lasers, sparks errupted, along with every other time I tried.

Superboy grabbed the metal part of the container and started to try to tear it apart, which began to until doors opened to more drones. "Wonder Girl, help Superboy. Everyone else, take down these drones!" We all followed his orders and we began to slay the machines.

_**Superboy POV**_

Wonder Girl helped me start to pull the thing apart until there was a loud, deep voice from inside the room where the rest of the Team was.

"Why are you here?" It asked, voice deep, loud, and bold.

"To stop whatever you're doing. It's killing people!" Zatanna yelled back.

"And you expect to destroy me?" He had a large, bold laugh that disgusted me. "Don't you know who I am, ?" He spitted.

"Who are you?" Nightwing spitted back.

"You may call me...Venocide." He said, and Kid and Guardian were sent flying back into the first room, passing me and Wonder Girl and hitting their backs against the wall hard. I got up to run in to fight beside the rest of the Team until Wonder Girl stopped me. "Stay! Nightwing said get her free. We can't fight right now." She messaged me. I sighed with a roll of my eyes and began to rip the metal cell apart again. It was slow and extremely difficult to break, even for two people that have super strength, but we were getting somewhere as the Team fought Venocide and his drones. I could tell we were getting defeated while the containment became weak and we were so close to breaking it. "We need to help the team, Wonder Girl." I say, looking over to her. "We're almost there, just a little more time." She messaged back.

"You care more about getting her out than our Team?"

"No! I just, I..." She sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Fine." She let her hands go in a jerk and we ran in the room.

Venocide was tall, buff, and he had green eyes with slits in the middle. He had some type of printing across his chest in a faded green color, contrasting against his pitch black color. His hands were surrounded by some type of green fog. Nightwing charged towards him, dodging his balls of fog, which I guess was his radiation. Nightwing electrocuted him and he fell onto one knee, only to look up with a smile. He grabbed Nightwing by the ankle and slammed him on the ground. I charged at him, finding out he has super strength too. He put his hand out and shot radiation towards the Team. A large wave blew us backwards and he laughed. He shot some type of liquid at us and as I dodged one, it touched the ground, sinking into it. " Don't let it touch you! It's acid!" I message, letting everyone know.

He grabbed Impulse as he sped around him, flinging him into the wall. Blue Beetle threw his staple, locking Venocide to the wall. He immediately broke out of it as Blue Beetle began to use his sonic waves. Venocide jumped, like I do, and punched him down. Wonder Girl grabbed his ankle with her golden rope and as she yanked him down, Bumblebee and Rocket shot at him. He hit the floor hard, but got up to Robin and Batgirl punching and kicking away. Venocide got a grip on Batgirl's throat after flinging Robin across the room with a smack. I ran over to him before his arms lit up, and punched him across the room, letting Batgirl out of his grip and into Aqualad's hands. He and Nightwing hand-to-hand fought him. Miss Martian steadily got up from laying limp and began to fly. She raised her hand to him and tried to use her telekinesis. "Ha! That doesn't work on me, little girl!" He yelled, swiping his hand, making her fall from the sky.

What is he? How many powers does he have? What are his weaknesses? I thought. We never fought him before so these are things we needed to find out. But we wouldn't be able to do it with more than half the Team already down.

"Move out of the way." A sudden voice said out loud. Before any of the Team could look, we knew she wasn't one of our teammates since she spoke aloud. It was the girl who was trapped. She flew above ground, her white cloak waving as if it was caught in a steady wind. Her hood still covered half of her face. She wore a white sleeveless leotard with white boots stopping near mid-thigh. Her silver cloak hung around her shoulders like a cape and there was a white swirling insignia in a silver circle in the middle of her leotard. Light bounced off of her silver belt. A silver line was planted vertically on her boots, going onto her stockings then connecting at the bottom of her belt. Half of her arms were covered by fingerless white gloves.

She flicked her hand out as we stepped away from Venocide. There was an extremely large blow of air that flung him into the wall. She floated over to him, keeping her hand out, keeping him pinned to the wall. "Who let you out?!" He asked, eyes getting thinner as she came closer to him. She clenched her first while rotating her hand. Venocide was silenced as a large wave of thick air came from her, making everyone go flying except Venocide since he was already pinned to the wall. She backed away from him, letting him fall onto his stomach unconscious. Her feet touched the floor and she turned to face us, becoming shorter. "Thanks for helping." Nightwing thanked, walking over to her, along with the rest of the team. "Even though we didn't need your help because we had it under control." I said, crossing my arms. She took her hood off. She had long dark brown hair, a caramel skin tone, and light brown eyes. She was quiet for the most part, then Impulse started hitting on her. "And you are?" He flirted and she answered in a slightly amused tone, "Too old for you." Tigress glimpsed at Kid Flash. He shrugged his shoulders. "What. It obviously runs in the family."

"How did you do that?" Guardian asked. "I'm an air elemental." She answered, receiving even more questions. "Can we just send Venocide to Belle Rev and go home?" I suggest irritatedly. Nightwing agreed. She looked over to me, "Thank you for freeing me," She thanked Wonder Girl too. She walked out with us. "What's your name?" Zatanna asked excitedly. "White Mistress."

"You know, we don't have an air elemental on the team, if you want to join." Nightwing offered and a scoff slipped my lips. "What do you do?" She asked. "Save the world, yeah...I do that." Impulse suddenly said, squeezing through the crowd around her. A smile tugged at her lips, finding it slightly amusing. We came to the previous large metal door leading back outside, Miss Martian carrying the unconscious Venocide with her telekinesis that now worked since he was unconscious. "She can come in handy if we ever run into him again." Bumblebee smirked. "Yeah, I'll give you a tour of Mount Justice, babe." Impulse again began to flirt, which made me want to gag and laugh at the same time.

Before we went back to the Bio-Ship, she claimed, "I've got one more thing to do." She flew off the feeling and into the sky. Her arms spread out, letting air rampage Coast City. She rotated, keeping her arms out, clearing radiation from the city all together. Then got in the Bio-Ship to drop Venocide off at Belle Rev then go home. But I was still "off" about her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:_New Member_**

_**Nightwing POV**_

We went back to Mount Justice after going to Belle Rev. "You know I'm from the future, but my time machine broke so now I can't go back, thank goodness because I wouldn't have ever met you-" Impulse said quickly, continuing to annoy us, especially her. "Is he always like this?" She whispered with a chuckle. "Pretty much." I answered. I let Impulse show her around, which I guess she didn't mind.

"Recognized: Black Canary-13...Batman-02" Computer announced, the portal lighting up and Dinah and Bruce appearing. "Where's the new member?" Batman immediately asked. "She's- wait. How'd you know?" I asked, brows furrowing. "Robin." Canary answered, placing her hands on her hips. Of course, I think. "Well, Impulse's showing her around. What's going on?"

"Did you ever ask how she got in that containment room you found her in?" Batman asked, starting to control the computer. "Uh, no. No one brought it up." I answered as he typed away. "The villain you fought was Venocide," He brought up a file and a photo of Venocide was planted in the corner of the screen while his information covered the rest of it, "He was a science experiment gone wrong. He has super strength, venom, deadly radiation, and powerful telekenesis-"

"That would've been good to know before we went to fight him-"

"You didn't know who you were up against, Nightwing. You still did good." Canary claimed, placing a hand on my shoulder, shifting her attention back to Batman. "He's been trying to give himself every super power, and he's been trying to create his own super powers by mixing DNA of different types of species-"

"That explains that lab we went through," Then I started to think, "...and why White Mistress was there." I immediately ran to find her and Impulse. "Nightwing!" Batman called, but I didn't turn back.

"Whoa, hey. What's the rush?" M'gann laughed, pausing me in my tracks. "Have you seen Mistress?"

"Wow, already giving her a nickname-" Lagoon Boy chuckled. "I just need to ask her something. Batman needs to ask her something." I reply. "I think Impulse's still giving her a tour." M'gann answered. I continued to search, almost forgetting how big Mount Justice really was. I ran into Superboy, almost running completely into him. "Have you seen White Mistress? Batman wants to talk to her." I explain. "I saw Impulse not too long ago. I'm sure where ever he is, she is." He said and I continued my search.

I finally found her, and I walked up to her and explained why she had to come with me, making Impulse furrow his eyebrows. "So what's your powers?" She asked as we made our way to the front. I quietly chuckled, "I don't have any." "Really? That's really cool." She claimed, rubbing her arm.

"What? How?"

"I mean, you're a good fighter, and you don't need powers to help."

"Well, I did learn from the best." I smiled as we turned another corner and Batman's and Canary's eyes landed on us. I introduced them, and Batman, being Batman, immediately got to interrogating her. "What's your name?"

"Whi-" She began to answer quietly until Batman neutrally interrupted, "Your real name."

She looked at the three of us, "My name is Ebony Rosque."

"How did you get trapped in that containment room?"

"I don't remember much. I was trying to help Coast City when Venocide's drones got a hold of me. Then I blacked out, and when I woke back up, they were fighting Venocide." She answered quietly, seeming to fade. "What's wrong?" I asked, observing her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at the ground and fading even more. We stood and watched until she complete vanished. "Ebony?" I suddenly asked through the quick silence. "Yes?" Her voice asked. "W-Where are you?" Canary asked. "What do you mean? I'm right here- oh, wait. You can't see me, can you?" She asked. And we shook our heads. Her body came into vision again and she stood exactly where she was before. "Sorry, I do that when I'm shy and nervous." She apologized. There was no doubt Batman intimidated her, couldn't blame her.

"What else do you know about Venocide?" Batman asked. "I know he's specifically trying to create his own healing powers before the others so he could be invinsible. If he creates that power for himself, he will be unvanquishable and unstopable." She answered seriously. "Wouldn't want that happening now would we?" A voice said, and we turned to Zatanna and Tigress walking up to us. "Can Belle Rev contain him?" Batman asked, shifting his attention back to Ebony. "No, unfortunely. He barely reacts to electricity." She answered.

"Any weaknesses you know of?" I ask, getting to the important, helpful information.

"Well, for his radiation, it's wind, me. Um, I don't know about his strength or acid, but I know he can't jump or use his telekenesis in extreme heat-"

"Sounds like a martian to me..." Tigress whispered to Zatanna, which I overheard. "But that's all I really know about his weaknesses. I'm sorry if it's not much-"

"No, that's good enough. We'll work with what we've got. Do you know if he's working with anyone?" Batman asked his last question. Ebony simply answered no, and the conversation came to an end. Batman called for Robin and Batgirl so they could go into Gotham again.

"So," Black Canary started, walking up to her, "Know how to fight?" She hesitated to answer. "It's alright. I'll take it easy on you." Canary smiled, getting in fighting position. Then, they began to fight, no powers.

Ebony swung, but Canary flipped over her shoulders, landing low on the floor. She turned around and Canary kicked her onto the ground. "Might wanna teach her a couple moves, Nightwing." Canary smiled, helping her up. "And that was just a warm up." She laughed before exiting Mount Justice, before the computer could go off again. "Yeah, you're pretty rusty." Tigress claimed, patting her shoulder as she passed. We began to head for the kitchen to see what M'gann was cooking this time.

_**Miss Martian**_

I was almost finished with the lasagna when everyone entered the kitchen. "We're almost done, just have to let it cook a little more." I announce with a smile as I take off my oven mitt. "Ever eat lasagna before, newbie?" La'gaan laughed, letting his arm rest on the top of the chair. "Actually, no." She answered, crossing her arms. "Well, you're going to have the best." Zatanna smiled. I laughed, accidentally snorting, causing everyone else to laugh, except her. She kept to herself with a small closed smile awkwardly. "You'll be alright. It just takes time to get a hang of things." I comfort, and she nodded.

"So when's the next training session, Nightwing?" Cassie asked, sipping from her straw. "Depends on the schedule, but we have some free time now." Dick answered, crossing his arms with a slight smirk. "Ooh," Raquel smiled, "Wanna go on patrol. Find some thieves or something." "YES." Cassie immediately agreed, slapping hands with Rocket. "We just got our asses kicked by a new villain in Coast City, and you already want to go back out." Conner scowled, sitting in a chair. "It'll help newbie get used to the city." La'gaan replied, standing up and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "That is, if you want to go." Dick said, turning his head to look at her. "I think I'm just going to sit this one out. Maybe next time." She said, turning then walking out of the kitchen. Everyone exchanged the same looks of slight confusion. "M'gann, the lasagna!" Artemis said, pointing to the stove behind me that dark smoke escaped from. I carefully took it out of the oven and looked at the burt lasgna. I awkwardly smiled, "Dinner served...?"

Everyone was getting ready to leave for patrol except White Mistress, Conner, Kaldur, Jaime (Blue Beetle), and Gar (Beast Boy) while Mal and Karen (Bumblebee) went out. As we walked out through the portal, Conner petted Wolf's head, making sure he paid no attention. White Mistress turned a corner and walked into the room and no doubt Impulse was going to say something. "Yeah, sorry I have to leave you babe, but I have to go save the world again." He said, slowly walking backwards just to face her. Tigress pulled the back of his suit, forcing him to walk backwards faster, "We're only going on patrol, so just shut up and come on." "Don't miss me too much!" He yelled before being dragged into the portal. I chuckled while shaking my head as I entered as well.

_**White Mistress**_

Superboy passed me without saying anything to me, not even making eye contact. I decided not to do anything, which was probably for the best. I decided to walk around, trying to get used to the place and memorize how to get through it without getting lost. I had turned and entered a room where there were large holographic images of heroes. There was someone staring at one specific holographic statue. "Hi," I say quietly, making myself noticeable. He looked at me, and a small smile tugged at his lips. "Hey, I never got to talk to you, my name's Jaime. I'm, uh, Blue Beetle." He explained, thrusting his hand out for a handshake. I shook his hand, "My name's Ebony. You've been here all this time?" He nodded, "Yeah, this is the hall of fallen heroes. They died in battle and in honor. This one is Ted Kord, the first Blue Beetle; the one who was supposed to be my mentor."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay. I was just about to leave anyways. Come on." He said, walking pass me with a smile, so I followed. We walked down the lit halls as he started another conversation, "So, did you talk to everyone?" "Almost, and I don't think some people want to talk to me." He chuckled a bit, "You're talking about Superboy."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I could tell because of how he looked when you helped us when we first fought Venocide. He's just critical-"

"What should I do?" I asked as we turned another corner.

"Try to talk to him for a start."

He walked into a room and Beast Boy spoke to Aqualad. "White Mistress," Aqualad started, "Thank you for helping us at battle with Venocide." "Your welcome, Aqualad." I reply. "What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked. "She's having 'member issues'." Jaime smirked, placing his hands in his sweatshirt's pocket. "In my advice, it is best to get along with all of the teammates. It helps build up trust so the team can be stronger." Aqualad explained until Jaime added again, "It's Conner." "Ooh, already on his bad side?" Gar said, squinting his eyes as if he saw something that looked painful. "I don't know why, though." I replied. "Try to figure out why." Aqualad said. "He's probably up the hall."

I left the room and walked up the hall alone, and then I came across a room with a window showing me what was inside. It looked like a smaller version of a living room, and there sat Superboy, or Conner; as I just found out. The door was open, so I just walked in. He looked at me, but then looked back to his phone. I sat in a chair a little distant from him, just to be safe. "I know you don't exactly like me-"

"I didn't know you read minds too."

"I don't. It doesn't take a mind-reader to tell you don't like me. But I don't know why." It was quiet. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, I was just trying to help with the Venocide situation-"

"We didn't need your help." He spitted, and you could feel the anger in his voice.

"Look, all I want to do is get along with everyone, including you. And I really am trying," I heard a slick scoff escape his lips so I stood, noticing being nice wasn't working, "You can't defeat Venocide without me, and you know it. So I'm here to help, whether you like it or not." I walked out of the room without another word.

I made my way to the front of Mount Justice as a holographic computer appeared in mid-air. Nightwing appeared and you could see everyone else fighting behind him. "What's going on?!" I asked, staring into ruckus in the background. Nightwing hestitated to answer, fighting off a familiar robot; Venocide's drone. I heard light footsteps and I turned to Superboy. Nightwing stood up again, "We need your help. It's at least a hundred drones and they-keep coming, we won't be able to take them all-down." "Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Jaime left-" I replied and Superboy added, "And Mal and Karen still aren't back." "Then you two just get down here- as soon as possible-" His screen went black and the screen flatened. Conner looked at me, brows furrowing, "Come on."


End file.
